


Sharing A Room

by cielois_is_my_life



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, Tom heard Tord wanking?, finding someone jerking off to you?, idk - Freeform, what do i tag for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielois_is_my_life/pseuds/cielois_is_my_life
Summary: Well Tord and Tom have to share a room. Tom hears Tord moaning in his room.Yeah. Summaries.





	

Tom's POV  
Why is he here? Seriously. Why. God this chair is really heavy, doesn't help he's sitting on it.

“Say, you don't suppose I can have my old room back, do you Edd?" I heard him say. “Edd that's my room! He can't have it!" I glared at Tord. “Well, either you two share it or you're sleeping in the bathtub, Tom." Edd said firmly.

Hmm which is worse...the bathtub or sharing a room with Tord? Well he could run the bath while I'm sleeping so I don't want to sleep there.

“Fine. But I get the bed." I grumbled, crossing my arms. I heard Edd clear his throat “I said, share." Great.

{Time skip till night time}Edd and Matt had went who knows where for a ‛fun camping experience' and I had just gotten back from a walk. I needed to think of some rules for Tord since the whole room sharing thing will start tonight. I ate some toast and got ready for bed.

I had almost opened the door, till I heard a whimper from within. The whimper soon turned into small moans. He better not be watching that hentai shit in my room.

I was about to kick the door down and yell at him but then I heard my name mixed in with the moans. “Hahh...mm Tom~" My face heated up, he couldn't be doing that right? No way, there's just a guy from his porn named Tom or something.

A really loud moan interrupted my thoughts, my pants growing tight. Fuck. Why is this happening to me? I hate Tord and his stupidly cute face. Shit! No no no I didn't mean cute! Agh! Stupid brain!

In my scramble to convince my self I wasn't gay for Tord, I lost my balance and fell onto the door, swinging it open. “T-tom?!" Tord shouted, obviously very surprised. “Ugh stupid door..." I mumbled, getting up and dusting myself off.

“H-how long were you here?" He questioned, but he saw the answer on my face. “Fuck." He simply said, and hid under the covers. “Uhh I have a question. Why in my bed?" I asked, lifting up the blanket slightly.

Instead of responding he tackled me and we both fell to the ground, he ended up beneath me. “Classic stupid Tom." He said, then smashed his lips against mine. It was a shock, to say the least but not necessarily and unwelcome one.

Dammit I'm gay for Tord, I thought, kissing back. Eventually we pulled away, and we both blushed. “Can we continue this not on the floor?" I asked, picking him up and tossing him on my bed.

I climbed on top of him again and started attacking his neck, leaving hickeys and bite marks. I was too focused on the little noises he was making, that I didn't hear the door open.

“What are you guys doing?!" Matt said, looking very shocked. Edd then walked over to the door and closed it, not paying any mind to us.

“Matt you owe me 20 bucks."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they're out of character. Man, way to be a cock block Matt! So anyway I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
